


February Soon Appears

by Zaniida



Series: Monthly Prompts for 2018 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Monthly Challenges, elbows-friendly, monthly prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: The Prompt:Harold and John are trying to make it out of a pitch-black basement, without alerting the guards.Bonus if you write the follow-up without any visual detail.





	February Soon Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Well, [January's prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13229145) had a deadline of the end of the month, and as I'm typing this it is just turning midnight. Looks like I got one fill, by elbowsinsidethedoor; elbows will be getting a super secret reward for being the first (and, so far, only) person to bite on this series, and for doing so against her normal inclination to avoid painful fics. Kudos to her courage.
> 
> I'm thinking to extend the deadline to the end of February, in case those who might've wanted to write a follow-up to January's prompt were just too busy in the new year. So I'll base my follow-up page count on how much comes in by the end of February. (Other than that, no promises as to how soon I'll write my follow-up.) And I'll attempt to make the follow-up elbows-friendly ^_^ which means it'll likely be how they got out of the situation, rather than focusing on Harold's torture or anything like that (sorry, M_E_Lover).
> 
> This here is February's prompt, with much the same deal: I'll write a follow-up based on how many people have submitted follow-ups to this prompt (I expect to write one page per submission). It looks like I'll be switching to two-month deadlines (so, the end of March), but depending on how the submissions go, I may favor those who submit within the first month (one thing I'm debating about is writing two pages for each early submission and one page for each later submission).
> 
> If the prompt I've written doesn't appeal to you, there's an alternative in the End Notes. I'm not so interested in writing romance stuff myself, but I figured y'all should get at least _one_ Valentine-y prompt ^_^

Blindly, Harold clutches John’s hand as they creep along. If they lose each other now, they might not find each other again, not when they’re forced to be this quiet. And they’ve got to keep moving -- get out of here before it’s too late.

John’s firm grip keeps him from panicking, at least -- for the moment -- and John doesn’t go any faster than Harold can follow. With his free hand on the wall, Harold can _mostly_ keep his balance, but it’s difficult. Even on his best days, staying upright is a challenge, and that’s when he can observe the world around him; with no frame of reference, his inner ear is having trouble compensating for the weakness of his gait.

Having spent most of his years in the city, he’s used to the ever-present light pollution, to sleeping with street lights streaming in through the window. But as he thinks back to more rural surroundings -- his farm-boy childhood -- he can’t recall a time when he’s ever been this blind. Even moonless nights let you make out _some_ level of detail. It’s disorienting, being in darkness this complete.

When John stops short, Harold bumps right into him, struggles not to fall over, and, ultimately, has to grab John’s suit jacket to maintain his balance. John stays solid as a rock; Harold does his best to stay silent through all of his terrified flailing. If their enemies knew they were here, this would all be over very quickly; even John’s remarkable skill with combat wouldn’t fare too well against goons with guns, not now.

They’ve only got a few floors to go, to get out of this basement -- and at most an hour before the power comes back on, at which point, if they’re still on the property, the mission is _screwed_.

John starts moving again, and Harold follows his lead, blindly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Alternative Prompt:** Without dialog, portray a loving relationship between two people, described entirely through nonvisual senses.
> 
> I particularly enjoy massage scenes, but of course that's not the only way this could go ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593543) by [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex)
  * [In The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604412) by [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland)
  * [The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775193) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor)




End file.
